Episode 5014 (4th April 2001)
Plot Ashley's sausage has been analysed and is pure meat and not vegetarian as Fred said. Tyrone and Jason try to demand their money back from Ryan for the dud CD players. Ryan just laughs at them and says "sold as seen". Audrey asks Curly to be her Campaign Manager for the forthcoming local election. He agrees. Sally tries to talk to Kevin about her wedding with Danny; she asks Kevin for his blessing but he walks off. Dev realises that by siding with Sunita against her family he has probably made an enemy of the Parekh family who are wealthy and well connected. Kevin is depressed about his children being brought up by another man, Danny. He gets very drunk and is rude to Rita. Rita tells Sally and Sally tells Kevin that they must talk. David is still pestering Sam. Sam gives him the brush-off. David is so upset he gets his keys out and scratches Sam's car with them. David tells Sophie that her dad is drunk. Danny and Sally receive a call to tell them that they can part-exchange their old house for the new house so it's all going ahead. Tyrone and Jason tell Dennis about Ryan and the CD players. Fred goes to a pub where he meets barmaid Evelyn Sykes. Dennis gets Ryan up against a wall and threatens him. Dennis tells Ryan to pay back the money - or else. Cast Regular cast *Danny Hargreaves - Richard Standing *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maxine Peacock - Tracy Shaw *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Dennis Stringer - Charles Dale *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Duggie Ferguson - John Bowe *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Alma Halliwell - Amanda Barrie *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Vikram Desai - Chris Bisson *Sam Kingston - Scott Wright *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Evelyn Sykes - Melanie Kilburn Guest cast *Ryan Sykes - Matthew Dunster Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *The Kabin *Coronation Street Garage *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Turk's Head - Public Notes *First appearance of Evelyn Sykes since 20th October 2000. *This episode was transmitted at 9.45pm on ITV1 due to coverage of Champions League football however it received its first true transmission on ITV2 at 7.15pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ryan meets his match in Dennis, Audrey finds a campaign manager. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,710,000 viewers (8th place - combined figure including repeat). ITV2 UK broadcast - 120,000 viewers (1st place for the channel) Category:2001 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns